Rencontres inopinées
by Aife
Summary: Quand Alex rencontre un centaure, Artemis ses parents et Minerva, et Aife un elfe, qu’ils se retrouvent ensemble et qu’une légende baragouinée par un vieux fou est sur le point de se réaliser, le destin n’en fait qu’à sa tête.
1. Rêve

Titre : Rencontres inopinées (j'ai cherché toute la nuit pour trouver un nom pas trop pourri)

Auteur : Aife

Raiting :rien à signaler

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Eoin Colfer (dieu le bénisse) sauf Alex et Aife qui sont à moi !!

FRANCE

… continue, ferme tes yeux … Tu la vois cette lueur lointaine, avances, doucement, pas trop vite, ne te presses surtout pas, délectes toi du son de tes pas dans la neige. Maintenant, vas-y cours, cours de toutes tes forces. Tu comprends ? Plus tu avances plus elle s'en va, cette lumière au loin. Alors contentes-toi d'avancer doucement. Tu te demandes pourquoi ? Et bien tu ne le sauras jamais, c'est nécessaire, pour que tu continues d'avancer. Si je te le disais tu arrêterais, et tout ce que l'on a fait jusqu'à présent ne vaudrait plus rien. Alors avances, sans but, juste pour avancer. Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi elle part quand tu essayes de t'en rapprocher ? D'accord, je vais te le dire, mais, après il sera trop tard, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre ! Bon, je vais te le dire, c'est parce qu'elle n'existe pas, il n'y a rien après à part maintenant. Oui après il y a maintenant, toujours ce présent incertain, alors tu fais ce que je te dis et t'avances …

C'est bien ! Tu m'écoutes enfin ! Maintenant tu vas te réveiller, en sursaut, avec un goût amer dans la bouche, tu me détesteras, oui, tu crieras, tu hurleras contre moi, mais finalement tu m'obéiras, et ouais, parce que tu feras ce que je viens de te dire de faire.

DEBOUT !!

Alex se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, il était mouillé de transpiration. Et comme il n'y tenait plus il hurla, il hurla contre ce goût amer de sang dans sa bouche, contre la voix de ses rêves. Il la haïssait, il la haïssait, et contre toute attente, il lui obéissait. Le garçon brun arrêta de crier. Il avait fini par comprendre que pour que ça passe il fallait crier. En fait il n'hurlait pas vraiment, il hurlait silencieusement. Les premières fois, les toutes premières fois ou il avait fait ce cauchemar, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler et il avait réveillé tout le monde dans le foyer.

Oui dans le foyer, car Alex ne vivait pas chez ses parents, et d'ailleurs, ça ne lui pausait pas vraiment de problèmes. La plus grande partie de ceux qui étaient dans son foyer se plaignaient de ne pas connaître leurs parents, ou de ne pas suffisamment les voir. Lui il aurait été content de ne jamais les connaître et de ne jamais les avoir vu. Parce qu'il les haïssait. Il était né d'une mère et d'un père riche, ils étaient tous les deux les héritiers de grandes familles de l'industrie. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, ses parents s'aimaient, mais, il y a toujours un mais, ils n'avaient pas voulu de Lui, il était l'accident à ne pas reproduire. Ses parents ne le désiraient pas. Ils avaient donc fait passer son abandon pour un enfant mort à la naissance, laissant Alex seul, dans ce foyer où il avait vécu toute sa vie, et où il vivait renfermé sur lui-même. Oh, bien sûr, chaque fois qu'il voulait quelque chose, ses parents lui offraient, sans discuter. Il était même riche, sa famille alimentait son compte toutes les semaines, si bien que les nombres de zéro sur son compte avait atteint un nombre astronomique.

Alex était donc dans sa chambre, tremblant et mouillé de sueur. Il reprit son calme, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se rendormir, sinon, il finirait son dernier roman. Alex était un grand lecteur. Pour lui tous les livres sont bien , même si certains sont mieux que les autres. Parfois, il s'imaginait avec les héros des ses livres, courant à la recherche de je ne sais quel trésor, ou jetant des sorts aux consonances latines. Il utilisait ce monde pour oublier qui il était, et ce sortir d'ici sans quitter son lit. Alex avait aussi développé une intelligence hors normes. Il était de loin le plus intelligent de sa classe. Comme il avait toujours été seul, il s'enfonçait dans le travail .Il avait une mémoire extraordinaire . Etant donné qu'il retenait énormément de détails, son cerveau finissait par ne plus pouvoir accumuler les informations, et Alex finissait par ne plus pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de tomber dans un semi-sommeil hanté de ses parents et bien d'autres personnages dont il ne connaissait ni les espèces, ni les noms.

Parlons maintenant d'un autre personnage, tout aussi intéressant. Lui vous le connaissez tous, son nom n'est plus inconnu, surtout dans le monde des fées.

IRLANDE

Artemis était avec Butler, en Irlande, ils discutaient de ce qui s'était passé pendant ses trois années d'absence. La révélation que lui avait fait Butler sur sa famille l'avait quelque peu secoué. Il avait deux petits frères, et il allait enfin revoir Minerva. Une sensation de bonheur lui traversa le corps. Il était enfin rentré chez lui, tout allait être normal, enfin presque tout. En dehors du fait qu'il allait pouvoir voir tous ceux qu'il aime, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être devenir normal. D'un certain point de vue, bien sûr. Il s'imagina avec d'autres adolescents de son âge. Il chassa alors tout de suite l'idée qui n'avait durée pas plus d'un quart de seconde. Jamais il ne serait normal, parole de Fowl. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'habiller comme un eux, de crier dans la rue sans prendre compte des autres et de jouer à des jeux débiles. Mais il enviait quand même les jeunes garçons qui pouvaient voir des filles autant qu'ils le désiraient. Cette pensée le fit rougir. Mais Butler ne remarqua rien, ou bien il fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

"Il me semble que vous devriez aller voir vos parents Artemis ?" suggéra l'ex garde du corps.

"Vous avez raison, vieux frère !" lui répondit Artemis, ils me manquent vraiment.

Ainsi, Butler conduisit Artemis jusque chez lui. Il allait enfin les revoir, enfin…Et il espérait que Minerva serait là aussi, il avait envie de voir si elle était aussi jolie que le prétendait Butler. Enfin…


	2. au Lycée ou le retour

Un peu plus bas, en France dans un foyer

FRANCE

Un peu plus bas, en France dans un foyer

Alex n'avait finalement pas dormit, il s'en fichait complètement, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de 4 heures de sommeil. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il attendait un e-mail sur son portable de dernière génération. Il avait demandé à ses parents de le faire entrer dans un internat d'une école privée quelque part en Irlande. D'ailleurs, il parlait plusieurs langue dont l'anglais, allemand, l'espagnol, l'Italien, le russe, le mandarin et j'en oublie…

Mais pour l'heure, il devait aller au Lycée.

Il prit son déjeuné rapidement, il mangeait peu. Puis, il s'habilla comme à son habitude, une chemise de grande marque sous un pull de grande marque, avec un pantalon de grande marque et des chaussures de grande marque. Toujours de grande marque. Il aimait être bien habillé, il aimait montrer qu'il était riche, Lui. Il prit le bus et se rendit au Lycée.

Là-bas, il était peu aimé, personne ne voulait lui parler, et il ne parlait à personne. Il était plutôt beau, mais les filles ne lui courraient pas toutes après, elles préféraient ne pas trop traîner avec lui, il avait une mauvaise réputation : celle d'un petit bourge qui n'hésitait à se moquer des élèves les plus populaires en les ridiculisant. En plus d'être le 1er de la classe, il était arrogant avec les autres. C'était plus fort que lui, ça le faisait tellement rire de voir leurs têtes médusées ! Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que les élèves que se voyaient réduit à de simples larves, les professeurs aussi. Mais, Alex était intouchable, car c'était grâce à lui que son lycée avait cette réputation. Lui qui avait écrasé tous les participants au concours annuel d'échec, et, finalement, à tous les concours qui existaient, même en sport. C'était aussi Alex qui faisait les plus gros dons au Lycée.

Ce matin, il avait 4 heures de cours ; 1heure d'anglais 1 heure d'histoire et 2 heures de sport. Il adorait l'histoire, depuis tout petit il voulait devenir archéologue, cette passion pour le passé, pour les choses cachées, enterrées. Mais les professeurs étaient vraiment décevant, vraiment. Ils n'étaient pas capables de faire un cours sans une erreur dans les dates, ou en racontant un fait. Il était bien meilleur qu'eux, grâce à sa mémoire. Mais il suivait les cours il s'y obligeait. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à apprendre, quoi qu'il en pense.

Le seul professeur qu'il tenait en respect était le professeur d'histoire des arts. Alex était toujours impressionné, c'était la seule personne qu'il regretterait quand il partirait en Irlande. Son professeur pouvait lui faire revivre n'importe quelle scène de l'Antiquité rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Il se voyait en Zeus dieu de l'olympe, en Œdipe le roi boiteux ou même en Artemis déesse de la chasse. Il entendait toutes les subtiles métaphores, les doux changement d'intonation et les figures de style glissées de-ci de-là. Il aimait par-dessus tout ces cours. Ce professeur s'appelait M. Teen, drôle nom, qui correspond bien d'ailleurs, à sa vocation. Etre avec des ados. M. Teen était grand, blond, charismatique. Il avait femme, deux enfants. C'était un modèle pour toute personne qui voulait réussir sa vie. Il avait publié une dizaine de livres de psychologie et d'histoire, tous avaient reçut les meilleurs prix dans leurs catégories et avaient rapporté à M Teen renommée et argent. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en prenait la grosse tête, bien au contraire. C'était aussi le seul professeur qu'Alex respectait. C'était, en fait, un respect mutuel. Certains soirs quand au foyer on l'autorisait à sortir, c'était chez M Teen qu'Alex allait, pour parler de ce qui était leur centre d'intérêt commun ; l'histoire. Ils passaient des heures à en parler, à exposer leurs points de vue. Puis Alex rentrait au foyer, heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment. Il dormait alors d'un sommeil calme, sans la voix pour venir le déranger.

Revenons au cours d'Alex. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle avec les autres élèves, il devina qu'il y avait un contrôle, mais les autres élèves bizarrement semblaient agités. Mme Alchinelle entra alors dans la salle, un grand sourire tendit ses lèvres magnifiquement pulpeuses.

"Bonjour à tous !" Déclara-t-elle sur un ton joyeux

De façon générale, les élèves aimaient bien Mme Alchinelle, surtout les garçons.

IRLANDE

Artemis était tranquillement assit dans sa Bentley. Comme vous vous en doutez, il n'était « tranquille » qu'à l'extérieur ; dans sa tête, tout se chamboulait. Il était nerveux, et si on y regardait d'un peu plus près, il y avait dans ses yeux une pointe d'angoisse. Qui allait-il retrouver en guise de parents ? Comment étaient ses petits frères, et surtout comment était Minerva. Il sentit son cœur palpiter quand il aperçut son manoir. Butler n'avait pas prévenu ses parents de leur arrivée, pour augmenter l'effet de surprise. Bientôt ils furent sur le gravier du parking. Artemis se frotta les tempes essayant de recouvrer son calme, manque de chance, son cerveau ne semblait plus apte à lui obéir. Butler s'approcha de sa portière et la lui ouvrit

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Artemis, elle ne vous mangera pas", lui dit calmement Butler

Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil. Si Artemis avait eu tous ses moyens, il lui aurait lancé un réplique cinglante, comme « pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec une femme alors » mais tout ce qu'il arriva à lui répondre fut une sorte de gémissement, « même pas digne d'un animal » pensa-t-il en se promettant de ne plus recommencer. Ils marchèrent donc le long de l'allée qui menait à l'entrée principale. En entrant, Artemis se rendit tout de suite compte que l'on fêtait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Tout un coup tout sembla s'arrêter, son père se retourna et ouvrit la bouche mais ne pu terminer la phrase qu'il avait commencé, sa mère lâcha l'énorme cadeau qu'elle tenait, les deux jeunes enfants sur le canapé arrêtèrent de crier, et la jeune fille qui jouait du piano suspendit son mouvement en plein milieu d'une mesure. Il était enfin arrivé.


	3. Coma ou le récit du revenant

Alex s'arrêta dans la contemplation de Mme Alchinelle juste à tant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir

Alex s'arrêta dans la contemplation de Mme Alchinelle juste à tant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Elle était vraiment belle ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étiraient en un sourire raffiné, ses yeux verts ne laissaient rien passer, ses formes prodigieusement dessinées, laissaient croire que Mme Alchinelle était l'œuvre d'un grand sculpteur qui aurait voulut faire une Vénus contemporaine. Ses cheveux bruns au reflet variés s'agitaient comme les vagues d'un océan. Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. Elle était leur professeur d'Anglais, c'était plus grâce à sa physionomie qu'à la qualité de ses cours que ses élèves étaient exceptionnellement bons. Alex aimait s'imaginer qu'elle était sa mère, ils se ressemblaient un peu tous les deux. De grands yeux verts, des cheveux brun une taille parfaite sans pourtant être trop maigre, un visage rond sans défaut. Tous les deux étaient pour ainsi dire magnifiques, même si peu de personnes voulaient le reconnaître.

Après les cours, Alex courut au foyer. Il était fatigué depuis ce matin. Quand tout un coup il se cogna contre quelque chose d'invisible, tomba sur le bout du trottoir… et se fracassa la tête.

Le temps recommença à s'écouler, mais cette fois de façon grossière et rapide, ses parents étaient arrivés sur lui à une vitesse incalculable, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de toute la famille, même sur celle d'Artemis. Tous ces corps serrés les uns contre les autres, ces bruits, ces reniflements, rendaient Artemis tellement heureux. Il pouvait les revoir, les toucher, il avait pensé ne jamais plus les retrouver.

Quand ses parents se décidèrent à le lâcher, Artemis leurs raconta son incroyable voyage hors du temps et hors de la réalité. Ses parents étaient déjà au courant lui avait dit Holly. Son récit dura plusieurs heures, personne ne parlait. Quand il eut fini, ses parents lui expliquèrent les trois dernières années. Effectivement, il avait deux petits frères, qui d'ailleurs étaient son portrait craché, ils possédaient aussi une intelligence hors normes. Quant à Minerva, Butler n'avait pas eu tord, c'était une très belle jeune fille, au regard plus d'intelligence, aux gestes soignés. On lui expliqua pourquoi il y avait une fête aujourd'hui, en effet c'était l'anniversaire de son père. Ils avaient tant de chose à rattraper.

Quand Alex se réveilla, il avait un terrible mal de tête, comme lorsque que sa mémoire engorge trop de chose. Il se décida à ouvrir un œil. C'était comme si un millier de petits gnomes lui frappaient la tête. Il prit sa respiration, à trois, un…deux…trois. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, Alex cru qu'il avait une hallucination. Il était dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital, mais un centaure se tenait devant lui. Quand celui-ci remarque qu'Alex était enfin réveillé, il poussa un hennissement. Alex essaya de lever une main pour se frotter les yeux, mais il lui sembla que tout son corps pesait une tonne. Le centaure émis des sortes de raclement de gorge, comme s'il essayait de lui parler. Alex tenta de lui répondre, mais sa bouche ne voulait plus s'ouvrir. Il fit un ultime effort

"Comprends pas", murmura simplement le garçon.

Sa voix lui semblait lointaine et ridiculement enfantine

"Oups désolé, déclara le centaure, j'avais oublié que vous étiez un être de boue"

Alex essaya de bouger, mais la douleur qui le traversa le fit tomber dans les pommes.

Quand il se réveilla, Alex pensa que ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure n'était qu'un rêve. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, le centaure était toujours là

"Bonjour l'humain !"

"Bonjour", murmura Alex

"Je vois que vous allez un peu mieux", dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?"

"Ho rien de grave" lui répondit centaure sur un ton qui laissait présumer le contraire, juste une ou deux fractures.

Alex regarda le centaure en levant un sourcil. C'était vraiment un personnage bizarre, un corps de cheval, un buste et une tête d'humain.

"Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser quand avez cette expression ?" demanda le centaure, "à Artemis Fowl" !

"Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part mmmh, laissez moi réfléchir… Mais oui ! La très célèbre famille Fowl, Artemis Fowl doit être le fils de Artemis Fowl I, non ?"

"Dans le mille ! Vous avez la même façon de parler que lui et les mêmes expressions, j'espère juste que vous êtes un peu moins imbu de votre personne, dit le centaure en hennissant, Oh je ne me suis même pas présenté, moi c'est Foaly, le génie des FAR ! Et vous vous êtes…"

"Alexandre Deville, mais tout le monde m'a toujours appelé Alex."

"C'est vous alors le petit génie français ?" demanda Foaly inquiet, "encore et toujours eux… Après Minerva et Fowl maintenant Alexandre. Mon dieu, Holly va en prendre pour son grade…"murmura le centaure pour lui-même.

"Excusez-moi qui sont les dénommées Holly et Minerva, et que signifie FAR ?"

"Et bien et bien", articula le centaure en croquant dans une carotte, "les FAR sont la police du monde souterrain, Holly y est capitaine et Minerva est une jeune française, et le deuxième humain à avoir découvert le monde des fées. Bien sûr son QI est l'un des plus gros au monde."

Alex essaya d'engranger toutes ces informations. Une question lui revenait toujours à l'esprit :

"Pourquoi suis-je là ?" demanda-t-il

Il avait déjà posé la question mais le centaure n'y avait pas vraiment répondu.

"Bon je vais vous le dire de touts façon vous ne vous en souviendrez plus après", lui répondit d'abord Foaly, "et bien vous sortiez de votre collège, et le capitaine Holly était invisible sur le trottoir pour une mission de détection, et vous êtes arrivé en courant, Holly n'a pas eut le temps de se décaler, vous lui avez don foncé dessus, et vous êtes tombé sur le rebord du trottoir. Vous avez eut de la chance que Holly soie chauffée au rouge, sinon vous serez déjà mort."

Alex essaya de se rappelez, quand un minuscule être entra dans sa chambre. Le cerveau d'Alex n'en pouvait déjà presque plus, c'était un coup fatal. Alex sombra dans le coma.


	4. Mme Ko et Aife ou premier baiser

Aife se concentra, cherchant son chi

Aife se concentra, cherchant son chi. Elle le sentit arriver par le point Youngquan (au niveau des pieds) , puis dans le point Laogong (au niveau des mains) et dans le point Beihui (au niveau du front). Elle en stocka une partie au niveau du Tantien (vers le nombril). Elle se relaxa laissant circuler librement l'énergie dans son corps. Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, Aife pratiquait le Taï Chi, qui normalement est utilisé pour la relaxation. Les points sont les centres où il faut se focaliser pour faire circuler le chi qui est l'énergie vitale. Mme Ko la célèbre formatrice des gardes du corps tatoués du diamant bleu la surveillait. Pour le moment l'exercice n'était pas dur pour quelqu'un comme Aife, elle pratiquait une dizaine d'arts martiaux. Mais combattre contre Mme Ko était autrement plus difficile. C'était la personne la plus réputée dans son milieu. Etre tatoué d'un diamant bleu était l'ultime consécration pour n'importe quel garde du corps. Cela signifiait être apte défendre n'importe qui n'importe où. Aife devait justement passer le test final en plusieurs parties. Cette année, il se trouvait en Corée du sud, car le centre de Mme Ko change de place tous les 5 ans, ainsi personne ne faisait ses études au même endroit.

Aife se concentrait donc. Elle s'avait que Mme Ko pouvait attaquer à tous moments. Son chi avait toujours été infaillible. A l'instant où Mme Ko leva le bras pour amorcer une attaque, la jeune fille sentit en elle l'énergie se stabiliser et se transformer en force invincible, explosive. Car le Taï Chi est aussi un art martial d'auto défense. Aife contra le bras de son professeur, elle enchaîna gracieusement avec une attaque des mieux pensées, la force ruisselait dans ses membres.

Le combat sembla durer une éternité, et une fraction de seconde. Tous les mouvements étaient coordonnés et fluides. Entre attaques et contre attaques rivalisant de beautés, on ne distinguait plus les que des ombres floues. Finalement, le combat s'arrêta. Aife venait de passer la première partie de son évaluation. Elle ne montra pas qu'elle était fatiguée, ce serait comme donner la victoire à Mme Ko. Elle attendit que son maître d'arme lui donne une réponse. Elle tremblait d'excitation, mais trembler n'était pas vraiment le bon mot, elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, tout son corps était tendu, c'était surtout à l'intérieur qu'elle était excitée. Mme Ko s'approcha d'elle, son regard impassible, ses yeux noir ne laissaient passer aucune émotion.

Félicitation, déclara juste la Japonaise

Aife n'avait pas besoin de plus, personne n'avait jamais obtenu les félicitations de Mme Ko hormis les Butler : Juliet et Domovoï. Elle résista à exploser de joie. Elle devait encore et toujours se maîtriser.

Artemis avait enfin terminé son récit des plus étranges, maintenant toute sa famille était au courant. Il était fatigué, et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, aller se coucher. Il souhaita bonne nuit à ses parents, ses frères et à Minerva. Il monta dans sa chambre se changea. Quelqu'un vient toquer à sa porte

Entrez, dit Artemis d'une voix éteinte.

On ouvrit la porte, dans la lumière de sa veilleuse, Artemis reconnut Minerva. Elle s'assit sur son lit

Salut, je voulais te parler un peu. Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps, lui déclara la jeune française

Artemis et Minerva rougirent en même temps. Minerva avait occupé les pensées d'Artemis pendant tout le temps où il avait été sur Hybras, même si le voyage n'avait duré pour Artemis qu'un jour. Mais pour Minerva, il avait duré trois ans. Hybras était hors du temps, et Artemis et ses acolytes n'avaient pu revenir exactement le jour où ils étaient partis, mais trois en plus tard. Artemis regarda Minerva, elle avait effectivement changé, elle était, comme exprimer ça … magnifique, et les mots sont bien faibles pour la décrire, son visage au teint clair, aux yeux noisettes était une merveille, ses cheveux blond foncés, bouclés encadrait son visage. Elle avait atteint la taille respectable d'un mètre 65. Artemis ne se lassait pas de la regarder, et Minerva ne se lassait pas de le regarder. De plus maintenant, il avait le même âge, 15 ans. Artemis sera Minerva contre lui, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence tout contre lui. Elle pleura doucement

Je me sens si coupable d'avoir fait ça, je…je…tout est de ma f…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, déjà Artemis avait lié leurs lèvres. Minerva se laissa prendre par la caresse des lèvres du jeune irlandais. Tous n'était plus que magie. Artemis passa ses mains derrière le dos de la belle française, et celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Jamais ils n'oublieraient cette explosion de sentiments et d'émotions si intense. Rien ne pouvait mettre fin à leur baiser même pas le temps. C'était juste comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul et même être. Ils mirent finalement fin à cette léthargie, pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Au bout d'un temps infini, Minerva s'en alla de la chambre d'Artemis, lui souhaitant bonne nuit et le laissant seul. Elle lui manquait déjà.


	5. Japon, premier combat

Aife était avec Mme Ko au Japon, tous ses sens étaient aux aguets

Chapitre trèèèèèèèès trèèèèèèèès court mais vraiment important, premier combat, j'adore en écrire d'ailleurs, y en aura un dans le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Ps j'ai une fic Harry Potter et Cherub pour ceux qui aiment !

Aife était avec Mme Ko au Japon, tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Elle était sur le point de commencer la dernière épreuve du test pour obtenir le diamant bleu sur son épaule. Elle devait protéger un principal (dans ce cas Mme Ko) dans un lieu inconnu. Aife savait que son maître d'armes était capable de tout. Mais si elle réussissait, elle serait la plus jeune tatouée du diamant bleu, 16 ans et 6 mois. C'était très inhabituel, car en général, on obtient son diplôme qu'à 17 ans minimum. Mais Aife descendait de la célèbre famille Arawn, tous les membres de cette famille étaient gardes du corps, de père en fils, de mère en fille.

Mme Ko avait remarqué Aife lors d'un combat d'Aïkido, et lui avait sur-le-champ proposé une place dans son école. Aife était grande, 1 m 70, ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat singulier, et ses cheveux bruns coupés courts égaillaient son visage clair. Elle était souple et fine, elle pouvait se fondre dans n'importe quelle population. Sa démarche était féline, et ses yeux toujours aux aguets.

Pour ce grand jour, Mme Ko avait choisit comme lieu Tokyo, un honneur pour Aife car le Japon était le lieu des origines de Mme Ko, d'ailleurs, Aife espérait que Mme Ko voudrait bien lui montrer le lieu où elle avait vécu, dans le Japon de l'envers. Il paraît que c'était magnifique. Mais l'endroit où se trouvait Aife n'avait rien d'agréable, elle et Mme Ko étaient dans le quartier le moins bien famé de Tokyo. Mme Ko marchait en tête. Pour n'importe qui, elle aurait eu l'air d'une petite ménagère japonaise, mais en réalité sous cette coquille de normalité se cachait le meilleur garde du corps. Aife sentait la tension monter en elle, avec un flux d'adrénaline. Mme Ko se faufilait entre les autochtones avait une rapidité surprenante, Aife la suivait à la trace. Elles arrivèrent sur une place, des marchants ventaient les biens faits de produits incongrus. Quand tout un coup, le silence se fit.

Aife sentit son 6ème sens s'agiter. Mme Ko tramait quelque chose de louche. Les vendeurs semblaient plus menaçant maintenant qu'ils sortaient des Katana de leurs échoppes. Aife réagit en une demi-seconde, il fallait protéger le principal, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Elle plaça Mme Ko derrière elle pour mieux la protéger. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'emporter des armes avec elle, c'était contre le règlement, elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Un des vendeurs tourna la tête pour voir si ses compagnons avaient bien pris leurs armes. Aife en profita et frappa l'homme dans le plexus solaire, il tomba à la renverse, inconscient. La jeune fille s'empara du Katana, maintenant, elle allait pouvoir se défendre. Elle se mit en garde et vérifia si son principal était derrière elle, puis ébaucha une pirouette dans les airs. Elle frappa trois fois, trois hommes tombèrent à terre. Les autres réagir. Du moment où elle avait prit le Katana à l'homme jusqu'à sa première frappe il s'était écoulé moins de deux secondes. Les autres s'en rendirent compte, et contre attaquèrent. Dans un mouvement fluide elle para et attaqua à nouveau. 5 hommes assommés. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas tuer. Mme Ko essaya d'échapper à la surveillance de son élève. Mais Aife réagit à une vitesse phénoménale, replaçant son principal derrière elle. Les hommes en profitèrent pour attaquer, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Aife était beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide que 20 personnes normales rassemblées. Elle sauta dans les airs et du plat de la lame frappa la tête d'un homme avec une force remarquable, pendant que son pied atteignait de plein fouet un autre. Il restait plus de ses adversaires qu'un tas difforme de membres emmêlés. Aife resta pourtant sur ses gardes. Elle eut raison, dans l'ombre, une forme s'agita, puis laissa place à une femme d'environ 25 ans. Aife resserra sa main autour du manche. Elle ne se servirait pas du Katana pour attaquer, mais pour se défendre, sinon ses coups deviendraient mortels. La femme s'approcha.


	6. Japon, suite et fin du combat

Voilà, voilà, la deuxième partie du combat

_Voilà, voilà, la deuxième partie du combat ! Désolée pour le troisième paragraphe si je me répète un peu, mais comme je change de personnage, je pensais que c'était bien de décrire Aife du point de vu d'Artemis et de Butler !_

_Bon, bon bonne lecture ! (Désolée si le combat est un peu sanglant et fait un peu ado, après tout je suis une ado lol, je dis ça parce que sur une autre fic, une personne m'a laissé une review, très intéressante d'ailleurs, en disant que mes combats étaient un peu ado !!)_

_La tite mafieuse _

_Je ne signe pas pour te faire chir lulu, parce que quand je pense à mon pseudo, j'entends ta voix qui le prononce comme à l'allemande !_

Butler se réveilla tôt ce matin au manoir des Fowl, depuis qu'Artemis était parti, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Il commença avec des exercices d'étirement, puis alla consulter ses mails. Il devait chercher un nouveau garde du corps pour Artemis. Juliet ayant changé de vocation, il attendait un message de Mme Ko. Elle lui avait dit quelques jours plutôt qu'un nouvel élève semblait capable de répondre à la demande de Butler. Mais il devait déjà passer le test final. Mme Ko lui avait demandé si le fait que le garde en question soit une fille ne le gênerait pas. Butler avait répondu négativement, il était sûr qu'Artemis ne tarderait pas à sortir avec Minerva, si ce n'était pas fait. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier central. Artemis était réveillé. Le jeune Irlandais aperçut son ex-garde du corps et s'approcha joyeusement de lui. « Joyeusement ? » Pensa Butler ce n'était pas l'adverbe qu'il aurait choisit pour définir Artemis en temps normal. Il devait se passer quelque chose.

Bonjour Artemis, déclara stoïquement Butler

Bonjour vieux frère, lui répondit Artemis sur un ton enjoué, que faites-vous ?

Je vous cherche un nouveau garde du corps

Butler eut la légère impression que ce qu'il avait dit était passé au-dessus de la tête de l'irlandais, si vite que l'on aurait pu entendre siffler l'air au-dessus du cerveau du génie.

Oui, oui, déclara simplement Artemis, vous avez vu Minerva descendre ?

Non pas encore, elle doit dormir.

Artemis se renfrogna. Butler avait vu juste.

Aife avait apprit à se méfier de tous ses adversaires, mais la femme qui était devant elle semblait si inoffensive. Aife raffermit sa prise sur le manche du Katana, elle ne devait pas faiblir. Mme Ko se tenait derrière elle. Ses yeux s'agitaient, elle devait observer comment Aife réagissait. La jeune française sonda son intérieur. La femme fit un pas. Sa nuque se mit à bourdonner, et dans son cerveau, un mot de 6 lettres s'était affiché en grosses lettres brillantes : DANGER. Elle vit la femme sortir de son fourreau un Katana à la lame étincelante avec une rapidité hors du commun. Les deux adversaires se mirent en garde et se saluèrent promptement, sans se perdre des yeux. Aife jaugea du regard son adversaire.

Aife, ce n'est pas prévu dans ton test, dit son maître d'arme

Le ton de son enseignante incita Aife à la croire. Elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper si ses coups étaient mortels ou pas. Son adversaire attaqua, pour une personne normale, le déplacement de cette femme n'aurait été qu'une brume floue de mouvements. Mais pour Aife, tout se déroulait au ralenti. Elle para, puis attaqua, plongeant sa lame vers la trachée de la femme. Ce coup aurait été fatal si son adversaire ne s'était déplacée subversivement. Aife attaqua à nouveau enchaînant pirouettes, et sauts grandioses. Tous mortels, mais tous évités. Les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés. Aife remarqua une faille dans la défense de l'inconnue et enfonça sa lame avec grâce dans les côtes de celle-ci. La femme eut un hoquet de surprise, Aife retira son Katana avec force, pour infliger aux côtes le maximum de dégâts. Le sang ruisselait de la blessure. La femme recula et dit simplement d'une voix hachée

Heureuse d'avoir combattu avec toi, fille du vent, mon nom est Takito. Mon maître m'a demandé de tester tes capacités, et de te remettre ceci après m'être assurée que tu étais à la hauteur.

Son corps inerte tomba sur le sol, comme une masse, laissant seulement derrière lui une flaque de sang rougeoyant. Aife essuya la lame du Katana contre les habits de la morte, ne faisait aucun état d'âme. La jeune français tata le pou de la femme, rien, puis elle mit un doigt devant son nez, plus un souffle. Elle était définitivement morte laissant dans les mains d'Aife un morceau de parchemin jaunit et corné. Et ce qu'elle y lut changea son destin.

Artemis regarda l'horloge du salon. 8h15. Il la fusilla du regard. Pourquoi fallait-il que le temps paraisse plus long quand on attend ? Butler l'appela. Il allait encore lui parler de cette histoire de garde du corps. L'Irlandais aurait voulu que Butler soit toujours son protecteur. Mais celui-ci n'était pas de cet avis, et Artemis s'avait qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il alla donc rejoindre Butler.

Mme Ko vient de vous trouvez le garde du corps idéal, de la famille Arawn en plus !

Il ouvrit la pièce jointe d'un clic habile. Une vidéo s'afficha, on y voyait une jeune fille armée d'un Katana combattre contre une femme, mais pas n'importe quelle femme, une élève de Sakamata, comme le laissait penser son uniforme. C'était d'ailleurs une des meilleures écoles dans l'enseignement des arts martiaux . La jeune fille de la famille Arawn virevoltait dans les airs, on aurait dit qu'elle y nageait. Son arme tournoyait dans les avec élégance et rapidité, fendant l'air avec précision. Mais l'autre femme évitait toujours les coups avec rapidité, mais ses gestes semblaient lents et lourds pas rapport à l'autre fille. Puis la jeune fille fondit sur l'élève de Sakamata et enfonça la lame mortellement aiguisée dans le plexus de l'autre. Elle retira le Katana en le tournant dans la plaie, lui infligeant une douleur intolérable. On entendit plusieurs côtes se casser dans un craquement à donner la chaire de poule. La femme parla et lui donna une feuille à. Puis tomba, la jeune fille tata le pou de l'autre, et mit sa main devant son nez. Elle essuya ensuite la lame sur le corps, avec un professionnalisme à faire peur à n'importe quel psychopathe de ce monde. La vidéo s'arrêta là, laissant Butler et Artemis sur leur fin. Le jeune génie était impressionné, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un combattre comme ça, la technique était inconnue pour lui. Butler en tant que professionnel ne pouvait ignorer la performance de la jeune fille. Il répondit tout de suite au message de son ex-professeur. Il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre. Il donna aussi le jour et l'heure où il souhaitait rencontrer Aife. Il ne lui confierait pas tout de suite Artemis à la jeune fille, il lui ferait déjà passer son propre test. Il s'apprêtait à faire part de sa décision au jeune Irlandais, mais quand il se retourna, il n'était déjà plus là…


End file.
